A Beautiful Wish
by CurePotato
Summary: Seira is the newly born orange mermaid princess of the Indian ocean. Her greatest desire? To find out how to love. So that's why she finds it such a big problem when someone tries to steal all love in the world. Rated T to be safe.


**_Gokigenyo! It's CurePotato here! And this is my first Mermaid Melody fanfiction, and my first fanfiction that doesn't revolve around ocs! *Throws confetti* It probably won't be great, but I'll try my best with this story! One more thing, I don't own Mermaid Melody, all I own is the story, and any ocs I may include (not oc centric doesn't mean no ocs btw, or in my eyes at least). I hope you enjoy!_**

"Kaito! There you were!" A teenage with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes shouted, before running over to a boy with orange hair, and latching onto his arm affectionately. A girl with long, ginger hair watched carefully, while a penguin beside her started complaining.

"Geez! That Lucia! She's supposed to be teaching you how to be a good mermaid princess, but instead she's flirting with Kaito! That girl is so hard to understand!" He moaned, staring at Lucia and Kaito. The red headed girl stared too, but her gaze was completely different. She then turned to the penguin.

"Hippo, can't we just start the lesson without her? I'm sure she'll join us later on." She said, remembering how important love is to the mermaid princesses.

"But Seira-san, Luc-" Hippo started protesting, but Seira had gone, and all he could see was an orange tail in the water. Hippo sighed, before jumping after her.

"Ahhh,I love going in the ocean sooo much!" Seira squealed, while Hippo swam beside her. However, Seira's appearance had changed. In fact, now she was a mermaid, her hair was slightly brighter, and her skin had become less pale.

"Seira-san, you must remember why you are here. We can't let you get distracted like the other six mermaid princesses are." Hippo reminded her, and Seira nodded.

"I know, I know. You've told me multiple times." Seira giggled, before looking at some coral.

"Look at these, Hippo! They're so pretty~" she sighed dreamily, while gazing at all the plants.

"And here we have a mermaid princess who seems to know nothing about the ocean." Hippo sweatdropped, wondering how such a person was born to be the orange pearl princess. Seira giggled again.

"That may be true, but they're so fascinating!" She exclaimed, and started swimming to her castle. When she finally arrived, she was greeted by a cluster of orange tailed mermaids.

"Welcome, Seira-sama." All of them said in unison, and Seira smiled innocently.

"I'm home~" She chirped, before swimming over to the garden. This was where she was to take her lessons, at least for now. Suddenly, one of the other mermaids asked Seira a question.

"Excuse me, Seira-sama, but where is Lucia-sama? Wasn't she supposed to be the one guiding you?" Seira stopped swimming around playfully, and thought about it. Then she smiled at who she presumed were her maids.

"Lucia had something to take care of quickly, she'll be here soon~" The mermaids sighed in relief, and left Seira and Hippo to wait for Lucia by themselves.

"Ne, Hippo, you said that the other six mermaid princesses are distracted right now, right?" Hippo nodded.

"Yep. It's like they've forgotten all about their duties as mermaid princesses." Seira looked at Hippo concerningly.

"I wonder what's keeping them so distracted…" Seira sighed dreamily.

"Human boys." Hippo said as soon as she finished her sentence. Seira stared at him, startled by his sudden response, and by his answer. Hippo coughed, and tried to explain his answer his answer more.

"Human boys are distracting them. They're so caught up with their love lives. Even the ones who don't have boyfriends are interested in them." Hippo complained.

"But… love is wonderful thing. That's what Sara and Lucia taught me." Seira said quietly, secretly awaiting the day where she could fall in love herself. Hippo sweatdropped.

"Trust them to tell you that. After all, those two were the ones who went the furthest with their boyfriends." Hippo stated. Seconds later, a pink tailed mermaid burst in. She had blonde hair tied in twintails, and blue eyes.

"I'm here! Sorry I took so long, but Kaito wanted me to watch him surf on Sunday. And I just couldn't refuse! And after he offered, I went back to Pearl Piari to make him a bento, so I wouldn't forget or run out of time." The mermaid said, while sticking out her tongue nervously. She then noticed that Seira's face was bright red.

"Seira, is something wrong?" She questioned.

"Lucia, I've been wondering… just how far have you went with Kaito-kun?" Within seconds Lucia's face was as red as it possibly could be. Hippo started laughing evilly. Lucia stared at him, wondering what had happened before she had arrived.

"Hippo, what did you say to her?" Lucia shouted, embarrassed and annoyed. Hippo gulped. He had been caught. Lucia gave a him the stink eye, before picking him up, and throwing him out of the palace.

"Come back when you have some decency!" She shouted. This was the worst start a lesson could possibly have, and this was only her first time teaching. What could happen in the future worried her. Still slightly embarrassed, Lucia turned back to Seira.

"So, Seira, why don't we start with learning more about love?" Lucia asked Seira, which left Seira confused.

"But, Lucia, I already know about love. Why aren't we moving onto something else?" Lucia grinned slyly.

"Well, you see, love is complicated, and you know no where near enough about it to be called an expert. And what's the point of moving on if you aren't an expert at the topic?!" Seira nodded.

"I see. I'll do my best, Lucia-sensei!" She exclaimed, somehow not seeing that Lucia was bad at thinking of things to teach Seira, and wanted an excuse to be with Kaito during lesson time. Lucia smiled proudly, her plan had worked.

"So, what do you want to know about love?" The pink princess asked, and caused Seira to think about an answer. Seira then looked up.

"How do you fall in love?" She asked, which made Lucia giggle.

"You know, Seira, you shouldn't worry about that. One day, you'll find the right person, and you'll know that they're the one you need in your life." Lucia advised, as honestly as she could. Seira looked down, disappointed. Lucia seemed to think that it was so much easier than it really was.

"Huh? Seira, are you okay?" Lucia asked. Surprised, Seira looked up, and forced herself to smile.

"I'm fine~" She said, desperate to not have Lucia worry about her. However, Lucia could see straight through her, after all, she knew Seira the most. She smiled, pretending she didn't know what was going on in Seira's mind.

"Ne, Seira, how would you feel about going up to the surface? We could shopping together that way." Lucia suggested, in an attempt to cheer Seira up. The orange mermaid princess' face lit up.

"Can we really go?! I can't wait!" Seira beamed, but then her smile disappeared, "But what about Nikora-san? She won't let us go; we're supposed to be doing lessons right now." Lucia grinned slyly.

"Don't worry about that. We'll just leave her to think that we're doing lessons, while really we'll be having the time of our lives." Lucia started swimming up to the surface, "Well you are coming, aren't you?" Seira nodded, and followed her friend up to the surface.

Up on the surface, Seira and Lucia changed into their human forms, and headed off to shopping centre. All the way there, Seira was thinking how lucky she was to be able to go shopping with Lucia. First they went to a clothes shop, as Seira had very few clothes. Lucia started picking out a range of clothes that she thought would fit Seira, and told Seira to try them out. Seira emerged from the changing room, firstly wearing a rainbow coloured top, bright pink jeans and some kind of random hat. She looked quite interested in the combination, but not all that pleased

"Errrrmmm, I wasn't thinking all that much about colour when I picked that outfit." Lucia sheepishly laughed. Seira went back into the changing room, and a minute later emerged wearing a street like crop top and a fancy red skirt. Lucia sweatdropped.

"I thought those two were cute, I didn't realise they would clash so badly." Seira nodded, somehow still trusting Lucia's fashion sense. A few minutes later she emerged dressed up as a giraffe. Seira blushed, embarrassed at what she was wearing.

"I'm sorry, I just like giraffes~" Lucia apologised, dying inside at how bad she was doing at getting Seira a new outfit. Seira walked back into the changing room, with a look of dread on her face. Then, she emerged, with the biggest smile on her face. She was wearing a strapless orange dress, with a red layer under it. She had white dolly shoes to compliment the outfit.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Lucia exclaimed, before going deep into thought, "But something's missing. What could it be?" Then Lucia saw something out of the corner of her eye. She tied a white ribbon in Seira's hair, to see if it brought out her appeal. And boy, it did.

"You look perfect!" Lucia squealed. Seira smiled her trademark innocent smile.

"Thank you, Lucia! This outfit is perfect!" She exclaimed, while Lucia giggled.

"So this is what Hanon feels like whenever we go out together." She thought.

After the two girls paid for Seira's new outfit, and after they looked around a few more shops, they went to get an ice-cream each.

"Thank you for today, Lucia. It's been so much fun!" Seira thanked Lucia as she ate her ice-cream.

"It's nothing, I was just bored of being a teacher. So no need to thank me~" Lucia responded, while stuffing her face.

"You're already bored? But it's only the first lesson!"

"Shhhh, don't tell Onee-chan or Hippo!" The two girls started laughing together. They had made quite a few memories today, and it felt great.

"You know, Seira, I learnt a lot about you today. We were pretty close before, but now we're almost as close as can be, right?" Lucia beamed, happy to have spent the day with Seira.

"I learnt a lot about you too! Including how bad your sense of time and fashion are." Seira said, while Lucia pouted.

"Today just wasn't my day, okay?!" Seira giggled again. Today was turning out to be the best day of her life.

"Seira, be careful!" Lucia shouted, and grabbed Seira's wrist. They were both underwater, and in their mermaid forms. Somebody was attacking the two, however they were just a shadow and couldn't be seen. Lucia started swimming away frantically.

"Orange Pearl Voice!" Seira shouted, but nothing happened. Why was that?

"There's no use. Just, hurry, please!" Lucia screamed in desperation. Seira was confused, however she nodded, and swam away as fast as possible. She could feel her heart beating incredibly fast, unsure of what could happen next. Suddenly, she had an idea. She could try singing without her pearl!

 _"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu_

 _Aoi nami ni ukabuumi no yurikago de_

 _Yume wo miteta no_

 _Kono umi at ima dokoka arasou koe ga suru_

 _Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa-"_ Seira was soon interrupted by a blast, and barely avoided it. Lucia started dragging Seira away.

"Seira, please! I couldn't bare it if I lost you because of this!" She screamed, with tears in her eyes. Seira couldn't help but note how strangely Lucia was acting, but kept the thought to herself. She decided to just give up, and do as she was told. She kept on swimming away, her tail's fast movement causing bubbles in the ocean. Lucia was just in front of her, and just from her tail's frantic movement, Seira could tell Lucia was terrified. More than that, even. But why? Hadn't Lucia faced much more powerful threats? Something felt… off. Seira muttered her friend's name in concern, but was left unheard. She dared to look behind herself, when she noticed a blast was edging its way towards her. When suddenly, Lucia jumped in front of Seira, and was hit instead. Lucia faded away after that, leaving only her pearl in Seira's hand. Seira started to tear up, before crying like mad. She then screamed.

"Luciaaaaaaaaa!"

Seira's eyes jolted open, and she saw she was in her bedroom.

"A dream…?" she muttered. Suddenly, Lucia came running in.

"Seira, are you okay?!" She asked, worried. Seira looked down, not wanting to worry Lucia.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure? For you to scream my name in the middle of the night like that…" Lucia asked Seira, who was panicking.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all." Seira said, deciding that she wouldn't tell her what the nightmare was about.

"Really? Do you remember what it was about?"

"No, I don't. There's no need to worry, though." Seira lied. Lucia looked at her, concerned, but then smiled.

"If that's what you say, I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said, before heading back to her room. Once she was gone, Seira sighed. That sure was a weird dream… what if it was some kind of sign?

 ** _Hmmmm…. I wonder what that dream could have meant. After all, it clearly wasn't a normal dream. Anyway, I promise next chapter will be when they actually transform and sing against enemies, but I didn't feel it would fit in this episode. Sorry if this chapter was short, and sorry if anyone was out of character, I'm terrible at writing about character I didn't create myself. See you next time!_**


End file.
